


Worry Not

by The_Bentley



Series: Kisses Bingo Fics [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Comforting Crowley (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Marriage, Smut, Wedding Night, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: Aziraphale gazed up at him, sky blue eyes slightly clouded over, but nothing was going ruin Crowley’s wedding night or remove that smile from his face.  He ran a gentle hand through Aziraphale’s soft curls then leaned in to place a romantic kiss on his lips trying his best to let the grin go at least long enough to snog Aziraphale into forgetting that line of thought.Aziraphale fights against Heaven's programming even after their wedding, but Crowley is there to help him through it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kisses Bingo Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861126
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Worry Not

**Author's Note:**

> Kisses Bingo Call: Smiling Too Hard Kisses   
> God, I'm all over the board with this thing. I have an almost bingo in three different directions. 😂

“You cannot stop grinning, can you?” Aziraphale emerged from under the blankets where he had just swallowed down the last drop of Crowley’s come after a very satisfying blow job.

“No, can you blame me? We’re _married_ , angel. Actually truly _married_.”

“I’m aware of that, my dear. I was there,” Aziraphale chuckled, reaching up to caress Crowley’s high cheekbone.

“I never thought this day would come.” Crowley pulled his new husband up onto his chest for well-deserved cuddles.

“Neither did I, my dear. I thought we were stuck forever in our roles and could never be together.” 

Aziraphale gazed up at him, sky blue eyes slightly clouded over, but nothing was going ruin Crowley’s wedding night or remove that smile from his face. He ran a gentle hand through Aziraphale’s soft curls then leaned in to place a romantic kiss on his lips trying his best to let the grin go at least long enough to snog Aziraphale into forgetting that line of thought. He enjoyed the soft feel of Aziraphale’s perfect lips upon his, the heat rising once again in his body with his need to take Aziraphale and physically show him exactly how much he did love him now and for the rest of eternity.

“My angel,” he muttered, the words muffled by their lips before Aziraphale pressed in harder, making the kiss last longer.

Crowley could feel the angel’s cock growing against his hip and his need was not to be ignored. Seeing the kiss through, he smiled again at Aziraphale, rejoicing in the untroubled blue eyes that gazed adoringly back at him before Aziraphale blushed, self-conscious of his own body’s responses to his husband. Crowley touched him reassuringly, stroking along his temple and across his jawline, telling him that such responses were perfectly fine now and Crowley quite enjoyed them. 

“It’s ok. You have every right to experience physical lust. Don’t let Heaven live in your head. We’re free and you don’t need to worry about what they think of you. You’re perfect and everything about you is wonderful.”

“Crowley, I . . .” Aziraphale’s voice cracked and tears of gratitude shone in his eyes. 

Crowley wiped them away. “Hey now, no crying on our wedding night.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t ever need to be sorry with me, angel. I love you. Now, it’s my turn to show you a good time.” Crowley slipped beneath the blankets to take Aziraphale’s cock in his mouth and Aziraphale finally knew what Heaven was.

"I love you, too, Crowley."


End file.
